


Cliffside View

by sarahtarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Definitely not scientifically accurate, I just wanted to write it, Time Travel, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahtarth/pseuds/sarahtarth
Summary: ‘’I hope that we meet again one day, when you are happier’’ Brienne departed shortly after, standing from the bench and walked until she traveled to her next destination.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Cliffside View

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't expect anyone to read or enjoy this, it's just something I couldn't stop thinking about and had to write down.   
> Rambles really :)

* * *

Feeling the grass under her fingertip, Brienne gathered her bearings. The bark of the tree was hard against her back as she sat. A gust a wind blew over her, one that she could only recognise as the wind from home. The smell, the feel, it chills you in a different way compared to regular wind. Brienne could never explain it properly but she knew it deep inside, once you felt it you never forget it. 

She hadn’t been back to the island for a long time, busy flitting here, there and everywhere. Time travel had kept her busy, always someone in need of help, righting wrongs and adjusting timelines for the better. The last time she was there she spoke to a man on a bench, she didn’t catch his name but he had a face that she would never forget.

He was trapped in a family that didn’t appreciate him, used him and discarded him whenever they wanted. Brienne tried to help him, to convince him that he deserved better, that there was life out there waiting for him to finally live it. He was reluctant, this life was all that he knew, the uncertainty was too much for him. 

‘’Promise me you’ll try’’ She encouraged. ‘’Just once’’

He nodded but didn’t meet her eye, she knew that it was a lie but she had to try. 

‘’I hope that we meet again one day, when you are happier’’ Brienne departed shortly after, standing from the bench and walked until she traveled to her next destination. 

-

Brienne could hear someone near, the sound of wood adjusting to their weight as they sat, an exhale that sounded so needed that it relieved her too. Taking a second to breathe along with them, gaging the energy, trying to work out the reason she had been drawn to them. 

Slowly opening her eyes, Brienne was met with a scene so beautiful it took her breath away. The Sun was setting on the horizon, the sky streaked orange and red, the Tarth waters were choppy as usual but it only added to the experience. The sound was so soothing, she missed this. 

Standing, her legs were wobbly, they always were after a trip. You would think after years of being a time traveler that she’d get used to the effects but it never happens. As every trip is different as are the after effects. Nothing is predictable in her world.

A few steps and it hit her, washing over her like a wave. The closer she got, the more intense it came. Something was different. Maybe it was because she had become so used to negativity for so long. The air around her was different this time.

Her head was buzzing, feeling the pull from the person on the bench. It was almost addictive, each step drew her in further and further until she stopped in front of him. His head snapped up, their eyes met. It was him. A smile, one of genuine happiness. Something she hadn’t seen in a long time. 

‘’You came back’’

Brienne nodded. ‘’I told you we’d meet again’’

The man nodded along with her. ‘’Yeah, I suppose you did’’

She sat beside him, the same as the time before, except it wasn’t the same. The man wasn’t miserable, Brienne could sense that something had changed, he had changed.

They both sat there. His chest rose and fell in deep easy breaths. 

‘’I took your advice and left’’ He spoke into the silence, his eyes fused to the sunset. ‘’A few years too late but I did it’’

‘’I hate to say I told you so but…’’

The man laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he finally let himself feel joy for once, his head tipped back as the laughter grew. It wasn’t long before they were both in a fit of giggles, grasping their chests as they gasped for air. 

When they calmed down he suddenly turned to face her. ‘’You saved my life and I don’t even know your name!’’

‘’Brienne’’ She stuck her hand out waiting for him to shake it.

He took it eagerly, his palm warm against hers. ‘’Jaime’’

They sat there and spoke for a while, Jaime told her all about what happened, why he chose to change the course of his life. Brienne sat there and let him talk, taking in everything that he was saying, allowing him to let go of things that it seemed he had been holding onto for all of his life. 

When it fell to a comfortable silence, when Jaime had said all that needed to be said, it dawned on Brienne that this was the first time that she hadn’t actually righted the wrong herself. Sure it was her advice but Jaime chose to leave, he changed his own story. He needed to do it himself and he did.

She wondered how his life would be now, where would this new path lead him? Would he be happy? Had he done the right thing? Brienne could only assume that his life would be better now, upwards was the only way and it filled her heart with so much joy.

They both watched the sun as it sunk behind the horizon, when Jaime turned towards her he found she had gone. Just as she had magically appeared, she disappeared. 

Brienne wanted to stay, holding on for as long as she could, feeling herself fading with every second that passed. Jaime didn’t need her anymore, she had fulfilled the quest. So why was she so sad to leave? 

He tried not to wonder where she went but he did wonder if she would ever return. He looked for her sometimes when he was alone, trying to find her face in the crowd. When he watched the sunset, was she watching it too? Wherever she was, he hoped she found peace as he did, as she helped him find.

Everything would remain unanswered until they met again, if they ever will. Would it be a coincidence? Surely meeting a 3rd time would be fate, right? 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Love, Sarah x


End file.
